Key of C
by Krad
Summary: The Rochefort family, overcome by the threat of near poverty sees Ray Balzac Courland taking Florian as a godsend. Rightfully wary, Florian searches for a truth he will not like, and may be punished by something worse than Noir's whip, humiliation. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorgeous Carat. Comments are welcome but anonymous flames will be smirked at and ignored.

Small warning, the beginning of this fanfic is very much similar if not the same as the beginning of the manga. I wrote it this way on purpose, seeing that this fiction will only derive from it's original plot line by chapter three. Rather than make you go back and read the manga up until that point, enjoy the fanfic-version (for it won't be exactly the same) of the beginning, or skip these first couple of chapters. Thank you.

-Krad

Key of C

Chapter One

"Oh Madam Rochefort! You are absolutely divine! I feel my heart may burst with laughter!" A young woman twittered daintily, a gloved hand cradling a wine glass. An elegant ball was being held at the Rochefort's mansion, full of family and friends of aristocratic class. The room was gloriously decorated, with food enough to feed a small army. A young man with alabaster skin, blonde hair and sparkling lavender eyes looked...well...miserably bored.

"So many people...so many people dressed up in the skins of dead things..." He mumbled under his breath while shaking his head. He plastered on a polite smile as guests spontaneously greeted him with the obligatory, "How's the family?", and "What a marvelous ball!". When finally clear of guests Florian began to ascend the stairs, heading to his room for a bit. "Mother always wants me to mingle with the guests but..." a shiver ran down his back. The room suddenly went rather quiet as a clanking of silverware and glass rang.

"Attention everyone! Attention!" Florian's mother, madam Rochefort's voice ringed, beckoning him back among the guests in the large hall. He stood near the back, curiously. His mother was announcing a cousin's wedding.

"A little extravagant considering the current fiscal situation isn't this little ball of yours?"

Florian spun over his shoulder, "Who the blazes do-" he was stopped short as a strange tall man with long wild black hair grabbed his chin.

"I had to take a closer look to see if these were eyes or gems." The man smirked. "You see, I have a weakness for rare jewels." The shiver returned for a second run.

Florian knocked the man's hand away. "Who are you?"

The man swept back onto his knee, placing a gentle kiss on the blond's hand. "I am your distant cousin, Ray Balzac Courland."

Blinking, Florian held his hand to his chest. He looked Ray up and down discreetly. The man was wearing Arabian formal wear, complete with head ornament and a jewel encrusted dragger.

"You're...family?" The delicately molded french youth asked incredulously.

"My deepest apologies, but yes. This is simply my preferred formal garb. I've been living in Casa Blanca."

Where once Florian's concentration had him entirely focused on Ray, his mother finished her announcement and the familiar clinking of champagne and twitters once again filled the room. Similar to being suddenly snapped out of a deep hypnosis, the room was deafening in comparison.

"I'll see you soon." Courland smirked, thinner foreign eyes glinting brilliant green as he stared into Florian's. He turned and swept quickly away, like an elegant shadow. He left a confounded Florian behind. "Soon?"

He was interupted by the manly clasp on his shoulder. He nearly stumbled as his uncle greeted him.

"To think such a man is even a distant relative is rather unsettling. Don't you agree Florian?"

"Uncle Maurice?" Florian blinked.

Maurice scoffed at Ray's retreating form. "At any rate, he's a flashy usurer now according to your mother. Why I tell you-" Florian's thoughts overtook him. 'Usurer?!?' His uncle was drowned out as a flurry of images rushed through his mind. 'Then it's true... I will be meeting Ray again soon, and knowing our current financial situation...it won't be a fun reunion...' His brows drew together as he sighed, 'We have nothing left to sell...except..the flame of Mughal. One hundred and twenty carats...it would be more than enough! But mother...oh how your aristocratic pride is, you would never consider-" He was interupted by his uncle's short chiding.

"You should pay attention when people are talking to you young Rochefort." His drawn brows denoted a terse irritation. Florian bowed apologetically.

"My most sincere apologies Uncle Maurice... Now I must excuse myself, I feel rather ill and would like to retire." Retreating, he looked back at the glamorous ball. It continued with a flourish, French aristocrats dancing with elegant garb and empty wallets. Disgusted, Florian went up to his room for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

All disclaimers and warnings still apply.

Key of C - Chapter Two

"We can offer you securities Mr. Courland..." Florian's mother smiled, entirely fake and rancid. She was a desperate woman, willing to spare no moral expense for the sake of her aristocratic pride. Florian stood behind in mother, his hand resting on her shoulder.

"Mother-" He was interrupted by Ray.

"I have no need nor want of securities Madam Rochefort. You see, they are merely slips of paper to one such as myself." The infernal smirk locked his lip in arrogance. Florian glared. Staring forth, Courland seemed icy and unsympathetic. He was now in elegant European wear, 'and it makes him seem even more pretentious than the Arabian clothing at the ball.' Florian's brown furrowed. He did not like this Ray Balzac...not at all. He was hiding something, the young blond was sure of it.

Florian's mother gaped. "T-Then what is it I can do?"

Courland sat back in the plush armchair, lighting up a cigar. "I have blank checks here. I don't care what amount you fill in..." he stopped a moment to let it sink in. Madam Rochefort gasped in admiration until the dark haired godsend continued with, "but in exchange," green eyes narrowed "I want you to entrust your son to me."

"W-What?" Florian's eyes went wide. His mother gasped in horror. "That's outrageous! How could you even begin to think-" Ray cut her off short.

"It's no skin off my back if you refuse madam." His eyes were slitted like a cats, focusing on Florian as he spoke. Madam Rochefort began to sway, almost in a faint.

"Mother!" Florian stood behind her, tenderly helping her to the dark burgundy chaise. He glared straight back at emeralds.

"Or you know, I could take something else. There are rumors you know. Supposedly rumors of a one hundred and twenty carat diamond? I would gladly take that instead of the boy." The corner of his long mouth curled upwards.

Check mate.

Florian's mother covered her ears of absolute horror. "T-The family treasure! The family treasure!" She repeated, going mad at the very idea. "The fa-family treasure!" She swayed back and forth in the chaise, pupils constricted in sudden madness.

"Stop it! Stop!" The young blond held his mother tight. "We don't know anything about this diamond! I'll go! Set my price...Ray Balzac Courland!"

A day's and a night's travel would lead Florian to his new home. Set not too far by carriage from Casa Blanca, a mansion of black marble loomed ahead. A night with little moonlight to see, alabaster skin nearly shone as Ray was enveloped in shadows.

"It's like a regular mansion...straight out of Dracula's history book." An angry mutter, the first the boy had spoken since his departure. This was progress. Ray allowed himself a smile in the cloak of the night. "You act like you had greater. Tell me, did you think your white palace couldn't be paramounted?"

Nostrils flaring indignantly, he bit his lip to keep from hissing back.

"Cat have your tongue?" He couldn't keep from provoking his new pet. He was too fun.

"No! But I know for damned sure that what I had wasn't a gothic black piece of coal sitting on a mountain's cliff!" Florian growled, much like a cornered cat.

"Maybe you should save your opinion then until you see it up close then Florian. I take it you've never seen black marble in all your life have you sheltered one?"

His fists were tight. It was all he could do to keep from retorting. The two would ride in heavy silence until passing the mansion's gates.

Unable the keep his surprise quiet, the rigid of the two let out a small gasp. The stone was beautiful. Built in gothic style, the marble was of the darkest pure black, with shooting webs of the most magnificent gold streams flowing throughout the stone. Florian looked over the entire mansion as it grew larger and larger. It was composed entirely of this gorgeous material.

Courland could be seen smiling via the bright lamps that marked the entrance to this palace. Noticing his obvious astonishment, Florian ducked back into his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. "...The material is pretty. Not that it makes any difference Monsieur Courland."

"And why not Monsieur Rochefort?" Green eyes flashed with the challenge.

"Because I won't be a man servant for the likes of you. Nor will I make your time here worthwhile." Amethysts flashed back defiantly.

"Don't worry gem, your time will be will all the worthwhile in due time." Settling back, the carriage arrived before the large stained oak doors that marked the entrance. Taking Florian's wrist he lead the blond out and into the mansion. Bypassing the splendor of trinkets and architecture he lead the boy up to his new quarters.

"This is your room. Do see that you take care of it, Laila doesn't like visitors and I doubt she will wait on you hand and foot as you're accustomed to little lord." Florian spun back on his heel to retort and met clicking of a suddenly locked door.

Beat. "R-Ray!" He reached out and felt the grooved surface of dark heavy wooden stained mahogany. "Ray! Let me out the instant! Ray Balzac Courland!!!!!" He beat it with the pads of his hands.

He was suddenly quiet as he heard Ray's voice filter into the room.

"Quiet little lord, it's been a long way for you, and I'm sure you would like to retire. Only remember, you are not free here as you once were. What you do and say have consequences if ill-appreciated, as rewards wait for good behavior." He smirked as he talked softly, knowing the blond would be straining against the heavy door to hear. "You're in my world now Florian, and it would do you good to remember that, lest you taste the bite of the punishment the real world of dominion has to offer."

The steps bouncing off the walls of the empty corridor told Florian that Courland had indeed left. He sat back against the door, arms crossed tight against his chest. He glared distantly, envisioning his future. Not liking the look of it he began to plan his escape. He allowed himself a smirk. "I will be the one to come out on top of this. Check mate, Monsieur Courland, check mate!"

To be continued.

Next chapter deadline: March 19th 2007


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

After an absolutely inexcusable hiatus for which there is no sufficient apology, may I present, the third installment of Key of C.

Reviews are very much appreciated.

All previous disclaimers and warnings still apply, as well as an introduction of BDSM, M/s, Noncon, and all things inhumane to subject poor little ukes to. 'Cause that's how I roll. :3

~Krad

* * *

The clacking of hard soles on cobblestones echoed in the dark alley as a figure swept through, covered in a dark fabric that hid his face and most of his body. A light mist made the air heavy, as the humidity filled his lungs it made him feel as if he couldn't get enough oxygen to continue, yet he did. He continued until he found himself so deep within the maze of the slums of France he was utterly lost. The clattering of footsteps suddenly stopped as he came to a rest, leaning against the cold stone for support. The figure took ragged breaths, pinned to the wall by exhaustion. He waited for a few moments before rolling from his shoulder to his back, letting the fabric slide from his head to pool around his shoulders as he leaned it back to let the mist of the drizzly night settle on his face. His breath made visible puffs in the cool humid night, and he smiled to himself as he realized that regardless of the fact that he was completely and utterly lost, he had also escaped, and that must be a win, right?

"Looks like you've got nothing to smirk about now Ray Courland…" Florian half grinned, pleased with himself. He looked up into the sky, at the murky grey that hung above him, and felt a sudden sense of anxiety. Brows drawing together, he looked around him. It was a dark alley, but there was no one to be seen.

"I must be mad, thinking that-" A sudden crack near him made him jump, pulling away from the wall and looking all around frantically. He could feel his heart beat in his ears. _Was that a cat… Or…?_ Upon seeing nothing after a few moments he allowed himself to relax. _Regardless, I should go on… Being here so late can't be good…_ But at least he was free. He pulled his hair back behind his ears and began to walk north, or what he thought was north. He was never very good at directions. _I wonder how mother –_

"HEY now! Look what we have here!" Florian nearly jumped out of his skin as a large man with ragged clothing missing several teeth appeared out of seemingly nowhere. He stumbled back a little, feeling himself run into something soft. He whirled around to find himself looking up at another man, even taller and larger than the other, though with significantly more teeth. He stuttered and gasped as he was suddenly lifted into the air from under his arms like a child, looking the man larger man at eye level. "P-Put me down this instant!" He yelped, firmly grasping the man's wrists, attempting to pry them off. The man's face showed little emotion as he looked at the man held so easily in the air.

"Wow, he's smaller than he looks." The other, now behind him stated, obviously ignoring Florian. "Young…"

"And lighter than he looks too." The man holding him added, holding Florian out farther from his body easily, one brow quirked.

"If y-you do not release me RIGHT now, I swear I'll call the authorities!"

Now this certainly was not ignored by either men. The one behind him howled in laughter as the one in front of him gave him a disbelieving, clearly amused look. The one behind him had to catch his breath.

"Y-You'll call the AUTHORITIES! Ooooh no I guess we can't do anything Dalet we'll just have to let THIS one go cause he'll CALL the AUTHORITIES!" He howled again though this time not in laughter. Florian, enraged, kicked his legs backward and landed one right in the man's groin sending him to his knees.

"You're a little punk aren't you? I can tell by the way you talk." The big one holding him, Dalet as the other had called him asked quite calmly considering his friend had just been nailed in the balls. He held Florian by his throat as he pulled off the material covering his body. Still dressed nicely in his gentleman's clothing beneath, Florian felt his face go hot as he struggled to breathe.

"So you are. I like blue bloods. They tend to carry lots of nice things on them…" Dalet pushed him against the alley wall, holding him up off of his feet by gripping his massive hands under his arms on the sides of his chest. He leaned in allowing his hips to press against Florian's slender ones to prevent more kicking, and ran his cheek along Florian's inhaling deeply. "And I like the way they taste…" He murmured, suddenly biting under the blondes jaw.

"A-Aah!" Wide amethyst eyes grew watery as he struggled with all his might, hardly even moving the massive man. "H-help!! Someone please!!!"

* * *

"Florian! Open this door this instant!" Ray stood at the heavy oak door, arms crossed with a non-too-pleased expression on his face.

"Florian! I will not ask again!" He waited, then as promised did not ask again as he kicked the door in. The sight he came upon did not please him however. The sheets were stripped from the bed and lead out the window as a rigged rope, tied to the bedpost. He crossed the room in quick strides and glared down to see the rope had reached the gardens, swinging innocently in the light breeze.

"Master Ray, is everything okay?" A concerned Laila peeked in the room.

"Laila," Ray started, his voice deadly calm, "fetch me my things. I'm going jewel hunting."

Her eyes wide, seeing what had obviously transpired Laila sprinted from the room, the tiniest bit of her heart feeling pity for what was most assuredly in Florian's near future upon returning to the mansion.

* * *

"Shhh." Dalet crooned, "I won't hurt you. Miguel may but not me." He licked the shell of Florian's ear. "You smell so good. Like a fresh trembling bouquet, just for me." The amethyst arched his back, using his hands on Dalet's shoulders to push him off.

"Please… Please don't…" He nearly whispered, his stomach in knots with anxiety.

"OH you're IN for it now!" The other, Miguel interrupted, furiously standing at Dalet's side. "That little bitch! Hold him for me Dalet!" Dalet stepped back, looking a little annoyed, letting Miguel move in with a large knife.

"Aah! No!!" Florian tried to kick but Miguel moved closer, pinning him back. The filthy man grinned toothily and held up the large knife.

"This is what little bitches get when they fuck with Miguel." He took the knife and pressed it against Florian's chest, effectively cutting his clothing in half from his chest to his navel and leaving a fair slice down Florian's chest. Miguel, more entranced with the fact that Florian's undershirt had buttons made of bronze inlaid with gems took to ripping apart his clothing for valuables. He quickly found the inner pocket with cash, and his eyes gleaming, punched Florian hard in the stomach before taking his shoes, searching him one last time fully, and backing off again to admire his shiny new possessions.

"We're fucking rich Dalet!" Dalet seemed more preoccupied with Florian however. Miguel had stripped him of all but his ripped open, long sleeved button-less undershirt and mangled pants. His alabaster chest rose and fell quickly with panicked breaths, and his nearly perfect abdomen seemed to tremble as the waning blood trickled down. He looked up into Florian's face and noticed for the first time the particular hue of Florian's tearing eyes. He examined his face, the high cheek bones, the smooth jaw line, his elegant sloping nose with those beautiful eyes framed by blonde hair. He leaned down and licked a saline tear from the young man's cheek.

"You're pretty when you cry…" He murmured, lifting Florian higher so he could kiss his neck and shoulders. Pressing himself up against Florian once again, he pinned him so that he move his left hand to the side of the blonde's head, holding it firmly as he bit into the junction between his neck and shoulder.

"Aaah!!!" Crack! He used the opportunity to slap Dalet as hard as he could, hoping to shock him into dropping him so he could run. Dalet stared in him in a second of shock, and then chuckled shaking his head slightly.

"Kitten has fight, but kitten doesn't have the strength to push me away." He smiled as he saw Florian's eyes squint as more tears threatened to spill.

"Oh, does that upset you? That's alright because I like seeing those pretty eyes cry." He kissed each eyelid.

_He likes seeing me cry…? Oh gods… But I can't stop…_

"Please… I'm sorry I hit you and your friend, just please let me go. Please Dalet… I'm begging you!"

"I see that, but my answer is no. You may as well just relax baby." The left hand moved to Florian's groin, squeezing.

"Oh god no please!" Dalet wrapped his arms around Florian, moving between his thighs as he hiked him up against the wall, holding him under his rump. Florian was frozen, his knees locked on either side of Dalet's hips to keep him from moving closer and his hands fists on his shoulders.

"Shh." Dalet crooned as he pushed his hips into Florian.

"Aah!" he cried, feeling the man's arousal. _Oh god, someone please help me!_ He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head to the side, ashamed.

"Hey man what the fu-OOF!" Florian faintly heard Miguel in the background. _What the…?_

His eyes snapped open just in time to see a figure cloaked in black punch Dalet in the side of the head, dropping him as he was knocked out cold. Florian as a result fell on top of Dalet, a mixture of relief and confusion. He sprung off of the rapist and whirled around to see the stranger bending over the lump that was once conscious Miguel, pocketing his things.

_I'm saved…_ Wonderful relief filled his chest and stomach as he exhaled and leaned back against the wall. _Thank god._ He shook his head a little and turned his attention back to the man who had just stood up. "Monsieur…"

His savior stood, "Yes?" He turned, facing Florian in full, green eyes blazing with otherwise indistinguishable fury. "Florian?"

All prior relief was quickly electrocuted and replaced with fear. "R-Ray?" He straightened, wondering why he felt such fury emanating from him.

"Florian." He stood still, staring his ward straight in the eye.

"…" Florian looked away, considering running. He took a step back. "I…"

"You ran away." Ray finished, still in the same position, holding Florian with his gaze.

"I…I did…" Florian glanced back up at Ray and then straight back down to the cobblestones.

"And where did that get you? Where did that get the little lord with no idea how the real world works?"

Florian's face became hot with shame. He refused to look up. Ray crossed the distance quickly, grabbing Florian's elbow. Shocked, fearful amethyst eyes met furiously blazing green eyes.

"It's about time you learn your place Florian du Rochefort."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Once again, reviews are very much appreciated. Chapter four I can absolutely guarantee will be out in the next few days because I've already written it, re-read it for errors. The rest I can't guarantee because let's face it, I'm a horrible flake of an author. To those unfortunate souls that have been here since this story first was published, forgive me. TT_TT

Danke schön!


	4. Chapter 4

All previous disclaimers and warnings still apply.

Random note: Just in case any of you didn't know (or notice, which I sincerely doubt), I use commas and ellipses a _lot_ in my writing. It may not be grammatically accurate, but it's the way I intend the words to be read with pauses creating a subtle emphasis on certain words in a sentence. It merely indicates that it should be read as a pause (,) or a longer pause (…), the longer pause usually pertaining to dialogue.

May I present the fourth installment of Key of C. Fair warning, it gets a little… er…"strong" in this chapter. Anyway, enjoy.

~Krad

* * *

Florian was quickly spun around, his hands pulled behind his back as they were tied tightly with a leather thong.

"R-Ray-"

"Silence." The tone left no room for dispute. Ray turned Florian back around and lead him down the alley to a black mare. He seated himself on her before pulling Florian up to sit in front of him. He held the reigns from around either side of Florian and stirred her into a gallop quickly.

"Aah!" Florian, not able to hold on with his hands, had to lean back into Ray's chest to keep from falling off. He nearly asked Ray to slow down, but soon remembered the earlier command and bit his tongue. He vaguely recalled that he would never obey such a command so easily he had not just been saved, and brushed off his temporary submission as gratitude.

When they reached the stables Ray got off the horse and threw Florian over his shoulder, walking towards the side entrance to the mansion. Now this was too far.

"Aah! Monsieur Courland!" he gasped, finding it very difficult to breathe with his diaphragm pinioned on Ray's shoulder. "I can…_walk!_ AAH!" he cried out as the riding crop came across his thighs like a slash of fire.

"I said silence." Ray responded coolly, entering the mansion. The servants attempted to look busy, though they sneaked peaks at Florian every chance they could get. The young Rochefort's face burned crimson as he bit his tongue. They whispered to each other quickly, and Florian overheard one saying to the other, "Master Ray's punishments are bad enough as a _servant_! I wonder what he'll do with a slave? Especially a _special_ one like this one!" Florian blinked, completely taken aback at the careless servant's statement.

"I-I'm not a slave!"

Ray didn't respond, continuing through the house until he came upon a door that lead below the ground, the presumable basement. He opened the massive oak and iron door, the servants within the room looking surprised and suddenly fearful. Florian took in their expressions, beginning to feel fearful himself. _This isn't my room… Where are we going?_

Ray shut the door behind them then took the steps casually to the floor of a dungeon. Florian couldn't see well, but from what he could see, it looked like a place for torturing people. His eyes grew wide as saucers.

"Monsieur Courland- Aah!" He cried as once again the crop came across his thighs.

"Tell me Florian, you've sold yourself to another person, how are you _not_ a slave?" Ray answered Florian's earlier question as he dropped him onto his rump in a pile of soft hay in the corner.

Florian simply glared from the floor, his hair disheveled around his face.

"You may speak." Ray drawled, standing tall above the fey, _bristling_, roughed up aristocrat. He grinned widely, pleased at the sight.

Florian turned his head to the side. "You said 'entrust your son to me-'"

"For money. For an undetermined amount of time." Ray interrupted.

"That doesn't mean I'm a _slave_!!!" Florian shouted furiously.

Ray took his time bending down on one knee over Florian, the look of a predator in his eyes making Florian retreat by leaning back into the hay until Ray was less than an inch from his face. He smirked, but something in his eyes told Florian that he was deadly serious. It was a second before Ray spoke slowly, careful to articulate every word in a hard, nearly mocking voice, "If you aren't a slave my dear Florian, then what are you?" Ray's smirk opened up into more of a feral grin, eyes narrow and gleaming as he felt Florian begin to tremble. He could practically see the young man's mind racing for justification, and began to see in those beautiful eyes that were oh so easy to read that Florian was coming up short… and it was scaring the hell out of him.

"I-I'm your ward…" Florian's words stumbled out, timid.

"No, the guardian doesn't own the ward. I _bought_ you. I _own_ you Florian. I don't think you understand that. I bought _you_ for however much money your mother filled in the blank checks I gave her, not the _right_ to _take care of_ you."

"I didn't mean to-"

"To what? Sell yourself to me? Then what was so brave and heroic, 'set my price' _supposed_ to mean? That your mere _company_ would be worth so much? You really are so naïve little one."

Florian's eyes were wide, expressing a world of regret for a mistake only someone as innocent and sheltered as he could make. Ray's grin became more of a wicked smile as he felt a wave pleasure from watching Florian fully realize his dominant status.

"But then that would make you…" Florian started, unable to finish, a look of shock and horror fixed upon his delicate features.

"Your master." Ray finished, his intimidating position over Florian had worked; Florian felt small and dominated, and they both knew it. Florian's eyes grew misty for the second time that night, and he turned his head to the side, ashamed. Ray took Florian's chin between his thumb and forefinger and forced him to look into his eyes before leaning in further to croon into Florian's ear.

"_This_, is mine." He let his hand drag down Florian's left side. "All of it. This is mine. I can do whatever I want with it. I can punish it, I can reward it, hell, I can even _fuck_ it. Your little body, is mine." He looked back up into Florian's eyes to see they were wide, frightened, and beginning to spill tears, just as he'd wanted. He moved from away from Florian's ear. "_This_, is mine." He looked down and placed his fingers on Florian's lips, softly rubbing the pale pink skin. "I can do whatever I want with it, I control what goes in it, out of it, hell, I can even _fuck_ it. This is mine." He looked back up into Florian's eyes to see them shocked and openly shedding tears. "And last not certainly not least, _these_ are mine." He smiled, not warmly at all, but in a possessive cold way as he greedily absorbed the attention of Florian's lavender gaze. "I can do anything I want with them. I control what they see, what they don't see, _whether or not they can see at all_, hell, I could even pop these out and keep them in a jar on my desk," Florian looked absolutely horrified, and at this Ray grinned wickedly and drew his fingertips over his slave's cheek, "but lucky for you, I much prefer and enjoy seeing them in this beautiful frame of a face you happen to have. And now, since all that is said and done," Ray stood and scooped Florian up, walking over to a large wooden post with shackles on either side.

"I'm going to punish what is mine." he finished, placing Florian in front of it.

"B-But Monsi-Aah!" A sharp slap to his ass made him correct himself. "But M-Ma…" he choked, feeling nauseous. He turned his head to the side. He couldn't, _wouldn't_ call this man Master! He bit his cheek and shook as Ray untied his hands and fastened him to the large post in front of him. His hands were on either side of the wide post, and he stood facing it, almost hugging it.

"Having trouble admitting it out loud?" Ray went to the rack on the wall with all of his favorite toys, picking up an item Florian couldn't see.

Florian merely looked away, trying to stop the small tears that kept coming.

"Well soon you'll be screaming it." Ray said simply, standing behind Florian and holding his back against his chest. He set his chin on shorter man's head and held Florian's small manacled wrists in his hands, showing him just how much bigger, and stronger he was than Florian could ever hope to be. "Do you know what this is for?" He squeezed Florian's pale wrists.

Florian winced, '_God am I really so fragile? So small? I've always been a little more diminutive than everyone my age…' _He closed his eyes and felt the hot tears slide over his cheeks. '_I've always been intelligent, but why am I so… naïve?' _He turned his head to the side to the other side. "F-for… running away?"

"Right. And for letting my property get marked by someone other than me as a result." Ray let his finger trail down the shallow cut on Florian's chest.

"B-But I couldn't control that! Ow!" He cried as a painful slap hit his thigh.

"Hush. It is your fault it happened. You're already spoiled enough, you should be grateful. Do you know what most slaves live like?"

"I know it's illegal to have a slave! Aah ow!" He grit his teeth as two slaps came down on his thigh.

"Wrong. It's not illegal to have debt slaves."

"Bastard!" Florian still couldn't stop his tears. At this point he was going to be punished regardless. "Aaah!" He was slapped again on the thigh and felt Ray move back and something crack close behind him. He jumped, frightened.

"You're allowed to make whatever sounds you like. Throwing insults around will only make your situation worse." Ray lifted a whip and cracked it without delay on Florian's back, creating a deep slice through the shirt.

"Aah!!!" Florian gasped, _'Oh my god that hurt… Oh god…'_ He squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh god…"

"Yes?" Ray smirked.

"Fuck you!" Florian growled, his eyes squeezed shut. "AAH!" He cried as another crack landed on his back between his shoulder blades.

"Oh, and just in case you're wondering slave, we haven't even started yet." Ray's voice echoed, full of sadistic authority. Florian felt himself choke up. '_Not even started? Oh god…! I don't think I'll survive…'_ Five more strokes of the whip had Florian almost screaming, grasping the post he was bound to for support. He trembled, anticipating the next stroke. When it fell he fell as well hard onto his knees.

"Surely you're not fading already?"

"I didn't exactly get beat a lot at home!!!" Florian shouted with a cracking voice, furious at both Ray and himself for not being able to take it.

"Is that _sass_?"

Florian bit his lip, "N-no…". '_Oh shit please not more…'_

"No _what?_" Ray stepped closer; examining Florian's back covered in blood and ripped bits of his undershirt. Understandable; the whip he was using was unique in that it had tiny bits of metal and glass embedded within it's frayed ends and could slice through flesh easily.

Florian struggled with himself. He didn't want to submit, but he didn't want to be beaten further. His pride won, and he bowed his head and bit his lips, determined to keep from screaming. Ray responded in turn, by unlocking him and forcing him to a rack-like table where he tied him down, grabbed a large painful looking paddle and proceeded to slap his ass and thighs with it unmercifully.

"AAAAAHHH!!!" Florian cried, the quick succession of blows absolutely excruciating. '_Oh god please!!! Please make it stop!'_

"When you're ready to beg for it, I'll stop." The sadistic dominant said coolly, raising his weapon.

"B-Beg?!?" Florian said, gasping for air. He fought back his short sobs. This was unbelievable. '_Is this really happening to me?_' This was unusually cruel, Ray knew Florian was a prideful young man; it came with being an aristocrat.

And that's what was making this breaking process so much fun for the bastard.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"AAHH!!! Fuck!!!" Florian yelled, struggling with all his might against his bonds similar to a wild animal.

"Not quite there yet."

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Florian wailed, finding escape impossible he tensed and curled forward tightly upon his stomach. He tried to make himself as small as possible, burrowing his face into his arm as he wept.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"P-Please! Oh god please stop!!! Ray plea-"

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"AAAHHH!!!" Florian sobbed.

"That was almost it, but I believe you addressed me incorrectly. It'll be at least 30 more for that." Ray chided, shaking his head. Florian's ass and thighs were bright red and splotchy with thousands of tiny superficial broken blood vessels.

"No plea-"

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Florian muffled his scream in his arm, "AAAH!!! M-Master please!" his voice broke, much like his pride. "Please stop… I-I'm sorry!" He sobbed, "Please…" His shoulders were drawn up, his head bowed. He didn't have to faculties to even think about how reprehensible it was to have to beg, to wail and sob. He felt like he was on fire, the throbbing itself enough to warrant serious amounts of opiates. "No more…" Ray smiled to himself, Florian breaking was almost palpable, his whole demeanor (even tied down) screamed submission, and it filled Ray with a dark, vicious pleasure. He leaned down, moving some of the blonde locks away from Florian's ear and nuzzled him.

"Good boy, but I'm afraid we're not done yet. But you're doing very well." He kissed the soft shell of Florian's ear. "I said at least thirty and that was only eight." Florian didn't dare peek at Ray, keeping his face hidden in his arm.

"But… sir…" he choked.

"Shhh." Ray nuzzled his ear, stroking his hair. "Almost done." He stood up straight, and smiled as he faintly heard a whimper from the defeated aristocrat.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Florian wailed, renewing his struggle. "Oh god PLEASE Master!!!"

"Sixteen..."

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Florian choked on screams he was unaware he could produce as they ripped from his lungs.

"Twenty-four…" At this Ray untied Florian, and grateful as he was, the blonde was confused. He felt vaguely that he was picked up and brought upstairs. Recalled vaguely hearing quick whispers and gasps from the slew of servants that must've gathered around the dungeon's massive wooden door. He opened his eyes as he felt himself being carried upstairs again. He noticed he was being carried as easily as a babe, bridal style up to the fourth floor of the mansion where his master's room was. '_Master…_' He turned his face into Ray, closing his eyes tightly. '_What…?'_

Ray continued upstairs and crossed the landing to his quarters, entering his room quietly. Florian opened his eyes and surveyed the room. It was huge with a vaulted ceiling, a balcony straight ahead of him with several curtained windows, a huge fireplace with a large hearth, and a wall with a door that surely lead into the bathroom to the left. A large armoire made of stained cherry wood was directly to the right of him on the same wall as the door, and the wall on the right was were the head of a huge bed was located. The bed itself was enormous, with tall bedposts that hung sheer silky blue bed curtains with various gems embroidered into it. One side curtain was open, revealing a dark blue comforter with Arabian designs and embroidery, with several fresh white pillows surely made of the finest Egyptian cotton. The mere luxury of the bed was more than Florian had ever had at home, and the foreboding presence of what could transpire there was terrifying. He turned his head back into Ray, hoping his fear wasn't obvious.

Ray said nothing as he turned and carried Florian to the bathroom. Hearing the doors open Florian once again looked up and found himself surrounded by luxury. The bathroom was huge! It had a high ceiling like Ray's room, with a deep basin for a bathtub. Already filled with hot water, Florian was startled as he was lowered into it.

"Aah…" He winced, the already blazing pain increasing. He looked up at his Master with pained lavender eyes. Ray almost smiled. He turned and grabbed a large silver knife, kneeling next to the tub to reach in. The blonde jerked, looking up at Ray fearfully.

"Shh." Ray chided him softly and reached in. Florida turned his head to the side and shut his eyes, fearing the worst. Ray took the knife and carefully cut away the remnants of Florian's shirt and his pants. Upon feeling himself exposed Florian curled up in the tub and felt a blush on his cheeks. Ray merely stroked Florian's hair before washing it carefully, cleaning his wounds on his back, and wrapping him in soft nightclothes before taking him into his room. There he sat on the bed and laid Florian across his lap, his abdomen across his thighs. Confused and anxious, Florian craned his neck to look back at Ray.

"Master…?" He began, unsure of himself.

"I think we left off at twenty-four, is that correct Florian?" Ray asked, as if he didn't already know. He let his fingers trail down Florian's back before pulling down his silky night-pants to his knees. Florian felt himself tense.

"Y-yes Master…" He answered dismally, pressing his face into the comforter. He should have known he wouldn't escape his punishment so easily. Not with his sadistic master. He winced as Ray let his fingers drag across his warm abused skin. His master reveled in how it contrasted his normally alabaster skin. "So that makes six more to make 'at least thirty'. Do you think you deserve more than that for incorrectly addressing me?"

Florian was quiet for a moment, debating. This could easily be a trick question, and if he said no could get more. However Ray could be serious and think that if Florian thought it was worth six more it would really be six more. Unsure, he thought for a moment longer and responded. "I think…" He paused, took a deep breath and continued. "I think that you can more accurately estimate what I do and do not deserve…s-sir…"

Eyebrows raised in surprise. Ray was genuinely shocked that Florian didn't automatically answer with what would get him the least amount of pain. '_The boy must've already had a submissive personality_…' he speculated. He ran his fingers through Florian's hair, a genuine smile on his long lips. '_If so he will be a very rewarding purchase, especially if he accepts my complete authority and is trained quickly and thoroughly from the very beginning_…"

"Six it is. Do you know why I waited and brought you here before finishing your punishment Florian?" He asked, running his hand along the warm, quickly purpling skin.

"No sir…" It was curious now that he thought about it, that Ray would bring him upstairs to finish this.

"It's because I wanted to deliver the last of your punishment with my own hand." He squeezed Florian's cheek, pleased when he elicited a small gasp. "Because you're going to be my personal slave, and I want to feel you submit beneath my touch. There will be good…" He stroked the bruised skin to illustrate his point, then slapped Florian's thigh hard making the smaller man cry out. "…and bad touches. But regardless of either, they're touches you will submit to. Understood?" He held Florian's chin, looking him in the eye severely from over his shoulder.

"Yes sir…" Florian whispered, captivated by the sheer dominance in Ray's burning green eyes. Everything about Ray was masterful, from the way he carried himself in the simplest of tasks to the way he held Florian over his lap and punished him. The pretty blonde blushed and looked down upon realizing that he was thinking of his master as almost someone to be admired. Ray, fairly certain of Florian's thoughts leaned down and kissed his cheek. It was normal for newly submitted slaves to begin to form a bond with their master, whether it would be strong and positive was dependant upon how the master handled their submissives post subjugation. Ray was not normally so affectionate with his slaves, but this was the most crucial time during the breaking process and had to be handled with care. Had he thrown Florian in the corner like he would have with most slaves he probably would have committed suicide or become _more_ defiant. Properly taken care of and trained however, Florian could become his most treasured possession. And with those gems for eyes he would rather have a subjugated but content Florian, than a wildly defiant one. Training would take longer this way, but would be _much_ more rewarding in the end.

"Six then." He continued as he saw Florian's mouth begin to open in protest, "the earlier one didn't count."

CRACK! Ray's hand felt no less painful than the paddle from earlier. Florian gasped and gripped the comforter in his fists. Ray was going to drag this out. He whimpered and buried his face into the blanket.

CRACK! Florian yelped and told himself to try to stay still, it would hurt less that way.

CRACK! Florian cried out loudly this time, the slap landing right on the tender area beneath his ass at the tops of his thighs. "That area right there is called the sweet spot. Did you know that Florian?" Ray stated matter of factly. Florian bristled, smug sadistic bastard!

CRACK! Another cry, louder this time. Florian released the comforter to place his face in his hands, covering his eyes in hopes that tears wouldn't spill again. He felt Ray rub his bottom carefully. "Who is your master Florian?"

CRACK! "AHH! You sir!" Florian gasped and cried, tears rolling down his cheeks. He wiped them away quickly. Ray rubbed at the skin carefully. "To whom do you belong to?" Florian flinched as he expected a slap to come, but there was none. He carefully answered, "You, sir."

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! Florian howled, trembling. "And since this body is mine, could I punish it more? What can I do with this body?"

Florian's voice shook as he responded. His voice was small as he whispered, "_Anything_."

Ray was immensely pleased. He reached over and pulled something from the drawer in his nightstand. With a jolt Florian realized Ray was gently rubbing some sort of numbing salve on the fire that burned his ass and legs. He sighed in relief as Ray rubbed the last of it in and pulled his pants back up. Ray picked the abused slave up and laid him down in the bed beneath the sheets, climbing on top of him.

"M-Master I-!"

"Shush." Ray leaned down over Florian, making him feel small as his slender fingers held the sheets to his chin. "I'm not going to take you." He stroked Florian's hair and brushed it behind his ears, Florian averted his eyes.

"Look at me." Ray commanded softly, holding his slave's chin. Beautiful shimmering amethysts greeted him, still misty and red from tears. Ray smirked and stroked Florian's soft cheek with the backs of his fingers. "Beautiful." He murmured. He then abruptly stood and snuffed all the torches and lamps in the room, allowing only the moonlight that seeped from the edges of the curtains to illuminate the room. Upon returning to the bed Florian felt Ray dressed in only night-pants as he slid behind him, holding Florian's slender, slight frame to his chest. He felt his hands slowly drawn behind his back and something soft yet strong bound them together. He dared not protest and merely settled back into his Master's chest as strong arms enveloped him. After the excitement of being mugged, almost raped, beaten and tortured, bathed and then cuddled, Florian found himself very, _very_ tired. This surely must be hell, this new world he was in. He looked at the dim luxury he was surrounded in and felt the strength of the powerful man behind him gripping him.

'_Yes, this surely must be hell.'_ But he was so comfortable...although his ass and thighs still ached. And his Master, he was so strong… When he was good he had rewarded him. He had given him affection and made the pain go away, and even now… It felt so good to be held tightly, to be…_possessed_. He flushed. He felt almost loved in a way. Like he was a treasure worth protecting, and admiring. Like he was special. '_So is this heaven?_' he pondered, thoughts slowing as he felt sleep begin to pull him deeper toward unconsciousness. He curled tighter back against Ray and turned his head into the man's shoulder and sighed. 'Either way, Master is the one who controls this place, he can make it my heaven or hell…' Florian gasped soundlessly as he came upon this realization of his life being completely submissive to the whim of his Master. He felt as if a chain deep within his chest was suddenly locked, intricately connected to the will of his Master. He felt a shiver shoot up his spine and Ray's arms tighten around his body. No, this was _his_ body. Florian flushed and felt his hands grip tightly onto Ray's waistband behind him. Ray remained still, knowing what his slave was going through as the emotions and thoughts passed through him clear as day. Florian was emotionally floored. The man behind him, who had just beaten him earlier was his lifeline, and controlled his very existence, and as such was also his savior in a way. But he was fearful too, and found himself whispering shyly, "Master…?"

"Yes Florian?" His voice was deep and calm. He rested his chin upon the smaller man's head, eyes shut.

"Will you…" he paused, feeling foolish for even asking but continuing regardless. "Will you… throw me away…?"

Ray smiled. The emotional bond was sealed for the most part, much like Stockholm syndrome. A few hours ago Florian was willing to risk his life to escape, and now was more frightened of being 'thrown away', which was quintessentially to be set free. Immensely pleased that all had gone according to plan he thanked the gods of eccentric, somewhat odd and inexplicable human nature, kissed the top of Florian's head and relaxed, pulling the tense ball of fearful Florian closer. "No Florian. You're mine to do with however I please, but I will never, _ever_ let you go free. You are my possession and will remain as such for the rest of your years. Do you understand?"

Florian couldn't explain it, but he felt a fathomless relief that he just couldn't question fill him as he nodded slowly. "Yes Master…"

He settled into his Master's arms, nuzzled the soft downy pillow with tear-stained cheeks, and began to slip away, whispering timidly, "Goodnight Master…"

"Goodnight Florian."

Both curled, each drawing pleasure from the other's dominance or submission, and fell asleep.


End file.
